ALIEN
by Blooo
Summary: Aqua and everybody who encounters her knows that she is anything but ordinary. She's been content with being locked up and isolated all her life but on the day she turns sixteen, things change. She gets to go to earth, and that ignites the first and only spark of hope she's ever had, until she meets Bellamy Blake.
1. Chapter 1

I've never considered myself normal. I certainly have every reason to feel so, ever since I was found on the ark as a newborn I've been an anomaly. When they tested me, it was found that I have absolutely no genetic markers, impossible, they said. No amount of testing and analyzing could change those results. They couldn't figure out who my parents were and where I came from. It shouldn't have been so hard being that everybody on the ark is accounted for. They didn't know what to do with me, but they also didn't want anybody on the ark finding out about me, the confusion was unnecessary. So I remained a mystery. Other than the fact that I have no genetic markers, I seem to have the physical factors of a healthy human female, all of my vital signs are stable. I'm also more healthy than I should be, I've never had so much as a cold, I never break a sweat, my skin is unblemished and unmarked, not even a freckle. The result of that is my inhumanly pale and perfect skin. I don't even have fingerprints. The thing that I find most staggering is my complete lack of body hair. Other than the hair on my head, eyebrows, and eyelashes, I have not a single hair on my body. Freaky. My body is not the only thing that lacks pigmentation, my hair is long, thick, straight, oh and white. White hair, just when they thought things couldn't get freakier. All the doctors and scientists couldn't figure out the base to my little quirks.

I've been kept in isolation ever since then, today marks sixteen years. They kept me in solitary for both my benefit and theirs, mine because I would be stared at and questions would be asked, and theirs because the origin of my birth is a mystery and the council find this fact humiliating so they decided to write my birth off as illegal. I accepted the fact that I would only live eighteen years long ago, I have nothing to live for so why be bitter.

Yet another mystery about be is that I learn things unbelievably fast. I've been able to read since the age of four and haven't stopped since then, the council allow me the luxury of reading however much and whatever I want. Other than an occasional visit from a doctor or scientist I've had no social contact. The only reason I'm able to read, write and all the other things is because the doctors and scientists were curious about my brain function and intellectuality. I don't mind it, they are nice enough. The only thing that truly brings me happiness is reading, day in and day out. It doesn't matter if the book is about physics, biology, or nature, I simply love taking in new knowledge.

Every morning I look in the mirror at my pale oval face with my sharp cheekbones and big aqua eyes and wonder the same thing _who am I?_ Aqua, that's what they named me, because of my eyes. After my routine meal and glass of water I sit down and read, content with what my life is. Nothing exciting or surprising ever happens, so when my favorite doctor, Abbie, barged into my cell five minutes ago I was unfazed. Until she explained to me that the council is sending one hundred juvenile delinquents to earth, not only to save borrowed time for the ark, but also to find if it is habitable enough to survive in. I was stunned, but then she told me that they decided to send me along too. I was shocked. I'm still shocked as I sit in the drop ship staring at the cold metal bracelet on my wrist. And I realize for the first time in my life I feel hope, I'll finally be able to see all the things I've read about; trees, flowers, mountains, rivers. And if the radiation kills me, at least I'll be able to see a glimpse, that's enough for me.

* * *

I don't pay much attention to the commotion on the ship, until i realize i've never seen so many people in my life. I gaze around in wonder at the people around me. I suddenly realize that a few of the teenagers have started staring at me curiously " _Freak!_ " somebody shouts out. I hear a few murmurs and even sniggers. I feel heat quickly rising to my face and I look down at my lap in embarrassment. "I think you're beautiful." I quickly look up in surprise at the girl sitting next to me.

I take in her long, warm brown hair and fierce crystal eyes and stutter out, "Y-you are t-too." I blush even harder at my fumbled words, but I'm glad that somebody is speaking to me. She gives me a friendly smile.

"Trust me, I know what it's like being called a freak. You seem innocent enough, what's someone like you doing on a ship full of criminals?" I was surprised she didn't ask me about my appearance but also relieved. She didn't ask me in an accusatory tone, more out of curiosity and concern.

"I-illegal birth…" I stammer looking down at my lap, red faced again.

This seemed to excite her though, "Really?" She gasped out, "So you have a brother or sister out there?"

"N-no!" I quickly correct her, she looked at me skeptically. "They couldn't s-seem to figure out who my parents were, I have no genetic markers so it wasn't possible to match me with anyone…" I trail off relieved that my stutter was going away. The girl whom I didn't know the name of looked at me disbelievingly.

"That's ridiculous! How can they-" Her voice was cut off by the harsh trembling of the ship and the crash of the three boys who were floating around. The trembling only got harsher and suddenly I felt a painful pressure against my skull and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes slowly open to a sound I've never heard before- complete silence. In my little cell, there was always the constant buzzing hum of the ark. I conclude that the ship has already landed, I'm on the ground. The first thing I notice is the fact that I'm alone, all the other seats are vacant. The others must've already left the drop ship out of excitement. I quickly fumble out of my seat and climb down from the third level, the second level of the drop ship is also vacant and as I get to the first level my breath catches. The bright sun is shining in my face and all I can do is stare into its golden glory. My eyes don't seem affected by the brightness, yet another quirk. I can hear voices from outside the ship and slowly make my way out.

My breath once again stops as I step onto the ground, the sound of the soil beneath my feet satisfies me. All around me the teenagers are running around, laughing, climbing trees, and socializing, nobody notices me and I feel relieved at the fact. I take in the beautiful forest, the vibrant, rich green filling me with happiness. I quickly recognize some of the species of trees I've read about; Acer Genus also known as Maple Trees seems to be the most abundant but I'd have to go deeper into the woods to find out, I also recognize Anacardium Genus known as Cashew Trees and Callitris Genus known as the Cypress-pines. I feel giddy at the fact that there's so much to survive off of.

I walk a little deeper into the forest recognizing a few other species of trees and plants I've read about in botany books. I stand still for a moment and close my eyes, breathing in the crisp forest air, unlike anything I've ever felt before. This is better than I'd ever imagined, more vivid than any dream I could ever have. The breeze gently whistles through my hair and suddenly I feel a burning sensation in my lungs- almost as if a fire is slowly eating its way through them. The headache from before the landing makes its vengeful reappearance and I grip my skull with my hands, whimpering in pain. The burning only gets worse the more I breathe in and out. "Hey!" a deep, soothing, but also serious voice of a man suddenly calls out. I can't reply though, as I kneel on the forest floor, panting for breath, or something to put the fire in my lungs out. I feel a presence kneel next to me and I weakly look up, still struggling to breathe through the pain- if it's even called breathing.

When my eyes connect with his I forget the pain, for barely a second. He has the most beautiful deep dark eyes filled with mysteries, his dark hair and tan skin only bringing them out. He looks older than the others, which surprises me but then I recognize his guards uniform. Is he the only guard here? I process all of this in barely a second until I cry out from the growing burning in my lungs. He grasps my shoulders which causes a pleasant tingle to spread throughout my body, "What happened? Are you hurt?" He demands in a commanding tone, he seems puzzled as he takes in my appearance, almost as if he doesn't know what to make of me.

I start panting harder, but it only gets worse, I'm suffocating in the fire burning within my body. "C-c-can'tt b-b-r-reath-th…f-fire…i-it b-b-urns." I barely manage to gasp out. His face is covered in shock and then worry, but it doesn't seem like that worry is for me. He contemplates something for a moment and then moves to scoop me up in his arms with ease. I grip his arm tightly, trying to get through the pain. I'm gasping for air, the pressure in my skull unbearable, I can't even cry out as the burning completely overcomes me.

But I don't die. Why aren't I dying? For the first time in my life I _want_ to die. Anything to make this suffocating hell disappear. On the ark, I was content with the idea of death, but I never wanted to die. Is radiation causing this? If that's true why isn't anyone else affected if they've been out longer than I have? I should be dead by now, I've been suffocating for over ten minutes, at the rate of my suffocation I should have been dead within five minutes. I don't know how long it's been, I don't know when I stopped hearing and seeing my surroundings. All I know is that I've been gasping and panting and fighting for air- to no avail, it's like being held underwater, unable to reach the surface. Not to mention the fire in my lungs and pressure against my skull. It's as if my body is fighting against the air. I first got my headache when the ship was harshly jostled which means it had probably hit the atmosphere. Is my body fighting against the atmosphere? Why me? Why not anybody else- as far as I could tell everyone was fine before I was affected.

But of course there's the fact that I virtually have no DNA, no fingerprints, type of blood or any other genetic marker. But maybe its not that I have no genetic markers, maybe my DNA is simply beyond the understanding of the doctors and scientists on the ark, this thought has crossed my mind several times over the years. I hadn't really considered it until now. Is it possible that it's not only the radiation affecting me, but the atmosphere? If I'm not human what am I? All these thoughts only make the pain in my head grow and the burning soon overtakes any other thoughts flying through my mind. The pain in my head and lungs grows even more intense then it was before, so intense that I'm able to scream a what feels like blood-curdling scream through all my gasping and panting and for a moment I'm glad I can't hear anything. But then the pain subsides as quickly as it had come. Relief floods through me as the darkness overcomes my mind and I fade away along with the pain. _At least I got to see the ground_ is the last thought that crosses my mind as I die.

* * *

My eyes open wide and I gasp harshly as I take in a deep breath. A girl is sitting over me with her hands on my chest, her blonde hair falling in her frantic green eyes but relief quickly floods her face and she hunches back on the floor, sighing deeply. I tentatively sit up, feeling a scorching thirst in my throat, I grip my throat and gasp. Next to the blonde haired girl sits a dark boy who quickly hands me a container with water. I greedily gulp it down and give the container back to the boy gratefully. I frown in confusion as I look about me. "What's your name?" The blonde haired girl asks me, she looks at me with concern and it warms my heart to have someone care. Before I can answer, the girl I was sitting next to on ship strides into the drop ship and as soon as she sees me she runs up and hugs me tightly.

"I can't believe I didn't even get your name! You've been out for two days and nobody even knew who you were, we've all been calling you 'snow white'!" She's the first person that has every hugged me and I feel startled at first but quickly return the gesture before she pulls away. I feel a hot blush come over my face at the nickname.

I turn to the blonde shyly, "Aqua, they named me Aqua." The blonde gives me a small but guarded smile.

"Clarke." She says shortly and then continues, "Can you tell me what happened? What were you feeling?" I can tell that she's really curious but before I can answer the girl from before cuts in, shooting Clarke a glare.

"I'm Octavia, maybe we should let her rest a little, Clarke. She did just die after all." Octavia doesn't seem to like Clarke much, but it isn't any of my business so I don't give it much thought.

"What's your name?" I turn to the boy who gave me water.

"Wells." The boy gives me a short but kind nod. I smile back at him shyly.

Before I can explain everything to Clarke, the man that found me in the woods strides in, my cheeks once again darken as I get to properly take in his tall, muscular frame. His dark hair is now messy and covers his for head, his striking dark eyes standing out against his light freckles. The sight of him makes my heart race. Upon seeing me, shock seems to cover his face but he quickly recovers and looks at me with a guarded expression. "Glad to see Snow White has woken." He says with a smirk. I blush in embarrassment at the nickname.

"Are you? Because you're the one that suggested we put her out of her misery." Wells said in a calm voice with an undertone of hate to it.

"Wells!" Clarke scolds as she looks to me, the man seems unfazed as he shrugs, "Sorry, Aqua." She says tentatively.

Truthfully, I don't mind the remark much. I shrug as I reply, "It's alright, I wanted to die anyway. Suffocating over and over is misery." I glance at the man who has a slight frown between his eyebrows which only makes him more attractive. I continue, "Thank you Clarke, for bringing me back." She nods to me.

"I was trying to figure out what could've caused your…reaction. We were worried it was radiation at first but nobody else had a problem so it can't be that. Octavia said something about you having no genetic markers, what did you mean by that?" Clarke sincerely looks curious and so do the others. I take a deep breath, how am I going to explain this?


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know why I am the way I am. All I know is that I was found on the ark as an infant and they decided I was an illegal birth because they couldn't find the origin of my birth." I shrug as I say all of this to Clarke. She seems disappointed at my incomplete answer, but before she could inquire Octavia shoots her a sharp glance, while Wells clears his throat awkwardly. I look around at the expressionless face of the handsome man who found me in the woods and before I can stop myself, "What's your name?" He looks a bit taken back by my words but quickly recovers into a cocky smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I look away from his mischievous glance, embarrassed and red-faced.

"Really, Bellamy." Octavia scoffs while rolling her eyes. I'm relieved that I at least learn his name. Nobody else says anything so I quickly get up off the floor to escape the silence. I wish I would've thought about it before I stood so quickly because my vision blurs and my whole body starts to rock backwards.

Before I know it I'm caught in a strong, warm hold and a spark is trickling through my veins at the touch of Bellamy. I feel safer than I've ever felt as I look into his dark searching eyes that seem to be looking for an answer. But before I know it, the short moment is over as he nonchalantly steps away from me. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm hurt at the fact that he doesn't seem to feel anything I'm feeling.

"Aqua, I think it's best that you stay inside and rest, at least for a while." Clark interjects.

The thought of staying in when I just got here makes my blood boil and my face flush. "No, I can't stay inside, I won't."

Clark seems surprised at my refusal but then she turns defiant, "You almost died the last time you went outside, you could be allergic to trees for all we know. You don't under-"

"I said NO!" Everyone visibly flinches at my shriek, including me. I've never been angry before but something inside me is burning and begging to be set free. "I've been doomed to death since my birth, if I die here, it'll be worth it." I say the last part calmly, ashamed at my angry outburst. I'm especially embarrassed that I snapped in front of Bellamy, my face heats up as I feel his eyes on me.

"Clarke, if she wants to go outside, she should do it." Octavia says, shooting me a sympathetic glance, I smile at her in relief.

"Whatever the hell we want." Bellamy drawls, sending me a smirk.

"Do you guys want her to die? Because if she goes out there, it could happen." Wells says this directly to Bellamy, I can tell they have some unspoken rivalry because of the tension in the room. I feel weary at the fact that I'm being talked about like I'm not here. It's exactly the way it was on the ark, as if I'm not here. I've never been free to do what I want, and now that I have the chance, I can't lose it. I can hear the others arguing in the background as I consider my choices.

I do something I've always wanted to do, something that I've never been able to do. I glance at the opening of the drop ship, and I go for it. As soon as I get to the bottom floor, I run as fast I can, ignoring the voices behind me. I feel the warmth of the sun touch my skin along with the refreshing forest air, it's exhilarating, better than I remembered. The forest is a blur while I run avoiding trees. I know I'm running faster than a normal human being and I know that I don't need to breathe like a normal human being. I've never been a normal human being, so I simply accept it. I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that I feel free and I never want it to end. But as I get further and further away, I feel a strange tugging at my heart, like something is missing. I suddenly come to a stop, taking in my beautiful surroundings. I feel content despite the strange tugging at my heart.

I simply walk through the forest, recognizing many different mutations of plants i've read about. It's almost unreal, like a dream. As I walk deeper and deeper into the forest, I realize It's getting dark. And suddenly the whole forest lights up, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. My breath catches at the various glowing plants of all colors. I feel giddy at the fact that I'm seeing all of these things, but at the same time I feel lonely and I can't understand why. I've been alone my whole life, so why do I feel like something is missing now of all times. My thoughts suddenly flash to Bellamy, and I can't help but notice the tugging at my heart once again. It's almost painful now.

I shake all of this off and go back to exploring the wonders of the forest. I think about going back to the drop ship, but then I remember how the others argued about me and how alone I felt, more alone than I do now. I can't go back, even if the thought of not seeing Bellamy again makes my heart ache. I'm free and I'm in the place I've always wanted to be, I won't go back. I sigh contentedly as I lay myself down on the illuminated forest floor, for the first time not seeing starts in the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to the sun breaking out through the trees. I sat up from my sleeping position under a large moss tree recalling the events of the weeks before like I had everyday I woke up since the incident. The tugging at my heart was dulled but still there. I sighed, I knew my actions were simply stubborn and my flight was a bit of an over reaction. I suppose my outburst was a result of my years of confinement and solitude, now that I had somewhat of a freedom, I recognized what I had missed my whole life. I had never before felt anger, and I did not like the effect it left on my emotions.

There was also Bellamy, who I could not get out of my thoughts for whatever reason. The harder I tried the more deeply his dark eyes were ingrained in my mind and the more I wished to feel his electrifying touch. From the few people I had encountered in my isolated life, no one had ever left such an emotional effect. It was almost embarassing to be so infatuated with a stranger. Throughout the weeks of my escape, I had explored hundreds of miles with my newfound speed. I had seen countless mutated wildlife. Something that shocked me most were the wild and strange people inhabiting this area. Of course, I was too afraid to approach or appear near them, so I sped away and resumed my exploration. I wanted so badly to appear in front of these people and interact and learn from them, but I knew nothing of their customs and language so I regretfully made sure to stay far from their vicinity.

I had easily survived off of herbs and river water, me being the strange person I am, I didn't need much to stay healthy. Despite all my fascinating discoveries and the thrill of freedom, I was beginning to get restless. As each day passed, my movements slowed and my breathing labored. My cheeks burned with a familiar fire and I was beginning to think the events of my first day on earth would occur again. I knew that it was time I returned, maybe Clarke would be able to help me. And so after four weeks since my departure, I decided to head back to the camp. My photographic memory aided me in finding my way back. Despite my growing weakness and throbbing cheeks, I put the last of my energy into running back to the drop ship. I knew I was significantly slower than I had been in previous weeks, no longer was I an almost invisible force but a sprinting deer.

As the distance between the drop ship and I lessened, I felt my energy draining and my sprint slowing to a jog as the burning in my lungs was beginning to return. But I still pushed on knowing I had just a few miles left to go. My cheeks burned with heat and my labored breathing was almost suffocating. And just when I thought my pain couldn't get any worse, I felt a sharp and piercing pain in my shoulder that almost made me topple. At the same time I seemed to gain the extra adrenaline caused by the pain and my fear to push everything I had into my sprint.

As soon as I reached the clearing and heard the buzz of the other teenagers in the camp, I dropped to my knees in sheer relief the adrenaline still coursing through my veins distracting me from my pain. As the others quickly started to recognize me with horror in their eyes I heard shouts, "she's bleeding!" This exclamation confused me as I looked down at myself and realized their was an arrow lodged in my shoulder and blood was quickly flowing out. This realization made me laugh with irony and pure hyperventilation. Nobody seemed to know what to do with me until suddenly the crowd broke as Bellamy ran straight toward me and lifted me into his arms without hesitation.

It all happened so quickly it took me a moment to register it all. I was in his arms and the pain was hitting me hard and fast, but I didn't care because I was finally in his strong arms again, almost dying again. This was all too ironic. I was broken out of my reverie by a slight jostle as Bellamy carried me onto the drop ship with Clarke helping him set me down. I don't know when she appeared but I felt some relief at seeing her again. "Aqua, can you hear me? What do you feel?" Surprisingly, despite my great pain and loss of blood I had no trouble answering, but before I did Bellamy was letting me go so I quickly grabbed his hand looking pleadingly into his eyes. Despite his taken aback expression he let me hold on, and a felt such great relief and comfort at his touch.

"I feel weak, my lungs burn and I feel as if they're being weighed down and I can't stand this fire in my cheeks. But somehow Clarke, I feel completely full of energy." Clarke looked slightly puzzled as she quickly examined my wound. She exchanges a look with Bellamy who held the same puzzled look. Nonetheless she looked into my eyes with worry and replied.

"Aqua, I'm going to have Bellamy hold you down so I can remove this arrow, try to hold as still as you can, alright?" I eagerly nodded and looked to Bellamy as he reached his free hand to my free shoulder, this touch sending tingles down my spine. He tried tugging the hand I was holding free but I held on tighter, this earned me a quizzical look and raised eyebrow but I still didn't let go. Clarke noticed this and spoke up.

"Let her hold it, squeezing your hand will help her get through the pain." Bellamy gave a short and curt nod as he glanced at me again. If my cheeks weren't already burning, I'm sure I would be blushing in embarrassment at my actions. Clarke quickly reached her hand to my shoulder and proceeded to pull the arrow out. The sharp and searing pain that shot through my shoulder caused me to grip Bellamy's hand tightly, but other than that I didn't make a single sound or movement. As Clarke began to dress my wound she spoke.

"Luckily, it's a clean wound and didn't hit any major arteries. How did this happen?"

I gulped nervously, glancing at Bellamy who was looking at me with an unreadable expression. "I-I started to feel weak, the burning in my cheeks and my heavy breathing was making it hard for me to keep going. I decided it would be best if I came back. An-and I was r-running s-so fast when I felt the pain in my shoulder I just kept running." I finished my stumbling speech with an embarrassed look remembering how I left.

Clarke looked at me with curiosity and puzzlement but before she could speak, Bellamy spoke for the first time since he carried me into the drop ship. "We all thought you were dead. Where exactly did you go without encountering any grounders for _four_ _weeks_?" As Bellamy said this there was an annoyed undertone to his voice and now he was the one gripping my hand. I looked into his dark eyes so filled with anger and couldn't help but feel incredibly happy for no reason in particular. He must have seen this in my expression because his eyes softened.

"I-I just explored….I don't know any way to explain it…for the first time in my life I was free and it felt….liberating." I tried my best to explain it while looking into Bellamy's inquisitive gaze. Suddenly I hear Clarke clearing her throat and quickly look away from Bellamy. Clarke looks at us with confusion as she speaks.

"Aqua, you seem to have a strange…tolerance for pain. It may have something to due with the condition you have. This arrow is poisoned, do you not feel any residual burning?" Clarke's brow was furrowed and her eyes were filled with a burning curiosity. I hated the way she looked at me, it reminded me of how all the doctors and scientists on the ark looked at me. Like I was some kind of subject free for their experimentation and on display solely for their observation. Despite my resentful thoughts, I managed to keep my emotions in check this time.

I shook my head quickly, "No. I feel nothing in my shoulder, not since you pulled the arrow out. But my cheeks still burn-like the last time with my lungs…" I trail off as Clarke furrows her brows even more and shoots Bellamy a look, he simply shrugs, gently and unconsciously rubbing his thumb over my hand. Clarke reaches a hand to my face and feels my forehead and cheeks.

"You have no fever- what did you eat and drink while out there? It might be an allergic reaction." Clarke inquires.

"A lot of Amaranth, clovers, and fireweed. I drank water from rivers." I reply with a shrug. Clarke seems surprised at my reply. "I read a lot on the ark, botany was my favorite." Clarke simply nods, her mind seemingly occupied.

"I'm going to go get you some water, you need to rest up, alright?" Clarke said this quickly, I could tell she wanted to think a lot of things through. As soon as Clarke was out of sight, Bellamy faced me.


End file.
